


Meeting the Father-in-Law

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sad Nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Solace is completely drained because its winter and it’s raining so Nico has to be the one to cheer him up, so he finally lets up and says he’ll introduce Will as his boyfriend to Hades properly because Wills been asking to for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Will have been friends for years but have only been dating several months. Nico and Will are adults, Will is living in New York and in college, Nico has his own place and spends his days helping his dad run the Underworld, and Hades and Persephone both have good relationships with Nico now. Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015.  
> *I don't own any of these characters

Nico was now absolutely sure that the decision to move to New York was a horrible one. Because winter in New York sucked. Percy had warned both Nico and Will both about how bad it could get, but they hadn’t listened. Nico now wished they had. But Will was dead set on it, dead set on going to college in New York, and nothing anyone had said would deter him.

Nico decided to shadow travel to Will’s place instead of walking. Listening to Will rant about over exerting himself by using his powers was less painful than walking or trying to get a cab in that weather. He landed in Will’s living room and was surprised to see it empty. Will’s backpack was sitting by the couch, and the coffee table was covered by papers, textbooks, pencils, and highlighters. Will’s laptop sat open on the couch, apparently untouched for awhile. Nico closed the laptop with a frown.

Nico crept down Will’s hallway, years of training kicking in unconsciously. He found Will’s bedroom door slightly open and peeked inside. He could see a still figure, covered by two blankets, laying in the bed. He could hear a faint, rhythmic sound and he identified it as Will snoring. Nico shoved the door open, letting it hit the wall. He hoped the noise would wake Will but the figure on the bed didn’t stir.

Sighing, Nico approached the bed. He turned on the bedside lamp to shed more light than what little was coming in through the bedroom window. Nico took a moment to take in the sight of a sleeping Will. He smiled and chuckled. Will looked so adorable asleep. His blonde hair sticking up in all directions, clutching a pillow in his arms, his mouth open and drooling. Will was a mover and cuddler in his sleep. Nico savored the sight for a moment.

The moment didn’t last. Nico grew concerned when he noticed how pale Will was. He had gotten used to that over the years. It was common for Will to grow pale and tired during winter. But winter at Camp Half-Blood was very different from winter at New York. Percy had been right. New York winter was taking a huge toll on Will.

Nico pulled the blankets away, revealing that Will was sleeping in a hoodie and sweat pants. Nico carefully touched Will’s cheek and jerked his hand back instantly. Nico’s concern doubled. Will shouldn’t have been cold. Not under two blankets, a hoodie, and sweat pants in an apartment with the heat up. Feeling panic creeping in, Nico struggled to remain calm.

Nico shook Will’s shoulder, gently at first and then roughly when Will didn’t wake. He even lightly slapped his face a couple times, to no avail. Will remained asleep. After several minutes of this, Nico’s panic took over. He ripped the blankets away, rolled Will on to his back, and straddled his waist. He grabbed Will’s shoulders and shook him again. This time he started talking and yelling, trying to wake Will.

“Dammit, Solace, wake up! Come on, man, wake up for me. You’re really scaring me and I don’t like being scared and when you wake up I’m gonna kick your ass for scaring me like this! Come on, Will, please wake up. For fucks sake, Will, wake up!!”  
Nico was crying by the time Will began to stir. Nico froze, holding his breath. Will weakly moaned and turned his head. His eyelids fluttered and opened slightly. Seeing Nico, he blinked, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat was too dry. Nico stared down at him, relieved, as Will cleared his throat several times.

“Nico? Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing on top of me?”

Nico slumped forward in relief. His grip on Will’s shoulders tightened and he impulsively leaned down and kissed Will. Will kissed him back, confused but never one to pass on a kiss. Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s for a moment, blinking away tears. Will gasped when he realized Nico was crying. Nico never cried.  
“Nico, what’s wrong? Why are you here? You were supposed to go to the Underworld to help your dad, weren’t you.”

Nico pulled back and stared down at Will. “Will. I’ve already been to the Underworld.”

Will tried to sit up but found his body was too numb to move. This freaked him out and he started struggling to breath. “I can’t move! Nico! Why can't I move?”

Nico sat up and climbed off of Will. He sat on the edge of the bed. “Stay calm. Let me help you.” Nico gently lifted Will’s arms. Will hissed in pain as feeling returned to his body. Nico pulled him up into a sitting position and held him up.

“What’s wrong with me?” Will asked fearfully. He glanced over at his bedside clock and gasped, shocked. “It’s almost four?! That’s not possible, I can’t have slept that long!”

“Apparently you did, Will. You’re drained, worse than you’ve ever been before. Percy was right, New York winter is too much for you.”

“What am I gonna do?! I can’t just drop everything and move, it took me so long to get into school here and get a job! Nico, what am I gonna do?!”

Nico cupped Will’s face in his hands, after making sure Will could sit up on his own. He stared into Will’s eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile. “We’ll figure it out. First, you need something to eat and drink. Something hot, to warm you up. Come on, lets go.”

Nico stood and carefully helped Will stand. Will’s legs trembled and threatened to buckle but Will put his arm around Nico’s neck to steady himself. Nico slipped his arm around Will’s waist and helped him walk to the kitchen, taking small steps and pausing every few steps for Will to rest. Will grumbled, irritated at being so helpless. Nico could hear his grumbling and chuckled.

In the kitchen, Nico set Will down at the table. Will leaned forward, resting on his elbows and dropped his head into his hands. Nico frowned at the sight before he turned his back on Will. He pulled a can of soda from his stash in the fridge and set it in front of Will. Will lifted his head and glared up at Nico.

“I know you don’t like soda, but you need the caffeine to perk you up. So just drink that while I fix you some late breakfast. Please.”

Will groaned but obediently opened the soda and took a sip. Nico smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. While Will sipped the soda, Nico quickly began cooking, using what little was in Will’s fridge. Will had finished the soda by the time Nico was finished cooking. He set the plate full of eggs and pancakes in front of Will and passed him the syrup and a fork and knife. Will’s stomach growled and they laughed together. Nico sat across from Will at the table and watched him eat silently.

Will was hungrier than he had originally thought. He scarfed down the food impatiently. He pushed the plate away when it was empty and leaned back in his chair. He stretched his legs out, glad they felt normal again. Will licked his lips and said quietly, “What am I going to do?”

Nico shrugged. “You’re right, moving would be a big pain in the ass. But it’s obviously not safe for you to live here alone.”

“I can’t get a roommate, I only have one bedroom here.”

Nico but his lips nervously. “Well, what if I moved in?”

Will blinked, stunned speechless for a second. “What?”

“I can move in and live here with you. Make sure you’re ok and taken care of.”

“But, you told me when I moved here you weren’t ready for that step.”

Nico looked away from Will, feeling self conscious. “That was a few months ago, Solace. Things have changed. Our relationship has changed. Maybe it’s time we take that step. Besides, you need me here. That’s plenty enough reason for me to move in, as far as I’m concerned.”

Will smiled slightly. He reached across the small table and grabbed Nico’s hands. He squeezed Nico’s hands and Nico grinned sheepishly, secretly pleased to feel that Will’s skin was warm again. “I would like that, very much.” Will’s expression abruptly changed and Will sat back, pulling his hands away.

“What? What is it? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I didn’t want it like this,” Will said angrily. He tried to stand but his legs gave out under him. He started to fall down and he only managed to catch himself by grabbing the table. Nico jumped out of his chair and hurried to Will’s side. He slung Will’s arm around his neck again, put his arm around Will’s waist, and helped Will stand up straight.

“Lets get you to the living room to sit down.” Nico led Will to the living room and eased him down on to the couch. Will pulled away from and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the floor. Nico sighed and stepped back. “I’m gonna go get groceries. Your fridge is empty. Don’t try to move by yourself.” When Will didn’t reply, he shadow traveled away.

Will sighed and dropped his arms. He slumped forward tiredly and closed his eyes. He hated feeling so helpless, tired, and needy. And he didn’t want Nico to move in because he needed him. He wanted Nico to move in because Nico loved him and was ready to. Nico said he loved him, but he hadn’t even introduced Will to his dad yet. Will had been asking to meet his dad formally as Nico’s boyfriend for awhile and Nico always refused. If Nico wouldn’t even let him meet his dad, Will didn’t think he was ready to live together.

When Nico returned, he landed in the kitchen. He dropped the several bags he carried and peeked into the living room and breathed in relief when he saw Will sitting on the couch, sulking. Nico quickly and messily put away the groceries before going back to the living room. Will didn’t look up at him when Nico sat down beside him.

Nico hesitantly lifted his hand an placed it on Will’s shoulder. “Will?”

“What?”

“Talk to me, please. I thought you’d be happy that I asked to move in.”

Will snorted and shook his head. “You won’t even introduce me to your dad. And I’m supposed to be happy you want to move in because I’m helpless?”

Nico flinched and drew back. “He’s met you before. And I want to move in with you because I love you. You needing my help just bumped up the time frame.”

“Your dad doesn’t know me as your boyfriend. That’s different,” Will pointed out.

Nico bit his lip and looked away from Will. “Would it make you feel better? To meet him?” he asked.

Will shrugged. “Not like I can make a trip to the underworld right now anyway so it doesn’t matter right now.”

Nico huffed, frustrated, and stood up. “Stay here.”

Will looked up at Nico, confused. “What?”

“Stay here. You’re about to meet my dad.”

“Uh how?”

“He’ll come here if I ask him. So just …. Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” Before Will could respond Nico had shadow traveled away again.

 

Nico landed in his father’s throne room. Luckily, his father was alone. He didn’t feel like dealing with Persephone right now. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his stepmother and he was glad their relationship was good now, but he was in a hurry. Hades looked up when Nico appeared and frowned. He stood up from his throne and hurried to Nico’s side.

“Nico? What are you doing back here again? Did something happen?”

Nico licked his lips. “No, dad, uh, nothing’s happened. But I um, need a favor.”

Hades gently ruffled Nico’s hair. “Anything in my power, son.”

“Will wants to formally meet you, as my boyfriend.”

Hades’ eyebrows rose in disbelief. “You told me he’s been asking for weeks and that you weren’t comfortable with it yet. What’s changed?”

“Will is really drained from the winter. I’m pretty sure if I had not found him when I did this afternoon, he would have died. So I don’t want him living alone. But he can’t move and uproot his life but he can’t get a roommate either. So I offered to move in. I thought he would be happy but he thinks I’m only doing it because he needs help and not because I really want to. He pointed out that he hasn’t met you as my boyfriend yet and I realized he was right. If I want this to be a serious relationship, it’s time I stopped being scared and treat it like one. So, I’m asking you, would you please come with me and meet my boyfriend? I would bring him here if he wasn’t so drained already. But he wouldn’t survive a trip down here right now.” Nico looked up at his father, his face pleading and hopeful all at once.

Hades sighed. He put his hands on Nico’s shoulders, pulled Nico close, and kissed his forehead. Nico made a face at the affection but secretly, he reveled in the uncommon instances when his father showed him affection like that. Hades squeezed his shoulders and smiled. “I would love to meet your boyfriend. And I’m very proud of you for finally realizing that Will is the one you want. So long as he loves you and treats you well, he won’t have any trouble from me. Now, lets go meet your handsome beau!”

Nico blushed at Hades words. “Could you maybe wear a suit or something? The robes are a little frightening.”

Hades made a face but nodded. “Very well. I’ll change before we go.”

 

Back at the apartment, Will sat on the couch, staring at the spot where Nico had been. He really wasn’t expecting Nico to bring his dad. He was waiting for Nico to return alone with some excuse as to why his dad couldn’t come. So when Nico and Hades suddenly appeared in the middle of his living room, Will jumped and fell off the couch in disbelief.

Nico rushed forward when he saw Will fall. “Will!” He grabbed Will’s arms and pulled him up. Will stared at Hades as Nico helped him back on to the couch. He couldn’t believe Hades was actually there.

“Will, are you ok?” Nico asked, looking Will over and searching for injuries.

“Huh? Oh um, yeah, I’m f-fine. Uh….”

Nico chuckled at how flustered Will sounded. He stood and put his hand on Will’s shoulder for support. He faced his dad and Hades smiled at the boys fondly. “Dad, this is my boyfriend, Will Solace, son of Apollo.”

Will choked when he tried to speak, his mouth suddenly dry. He cleared his throat a few times before trying again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Nico has told me much about you.”

Hades nodded in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mr. Solace. Nico has told me much about you as well. And I will tell you what I told him. As long as you love him and treat him right, you will get no trouble from me. Now, Nico has informed me that you are suffering this winter. So I suggest we keep this short. We can meet again when spring comes and you are stronger and spend more time getting to know each other. Nico, take care of him and don’t worry about moving your things. I’ll take care of it and have everything moved tomorrow.”

Will was too stunned to speak, still staring up at hades incredulously. He had changed from his robes and was wearing plain black slacks, a white button shirt, and a matching black suit jacket. Will had never seen him dressed so casual. It was strange.

Nico smiled and squeezed Will’s shoulder. “Thanks, dad. We appreciate it. I know you don’t have a lot of time, so we won’t keep you anymore.”

Hades smiled and bowed to them both before he vanished in front of them. Will and Nico both breathed easier once he was gone. Nico dropped down to the couch and pulled Will against him, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulders. Will leaned against him as snuggled into his side. Nico chuckled and kissed the top of Will’s head. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until Will pulled away.

He leaned forward and Nico met him halfway. Their lips met and they both hummed appreciatively at the sensation. They kissed for several minutes, trading tender kisses back and forth, all lips and no tongue, until they had to catch their breaths. They smiled at each other and Will lifted his hand to Nico’s cheek.

“Thank you, Nico. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Nico shrugged. “You had good reason to. I shouldn’t have kept putting it off like I was. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I’m able. And I’m not afraid of that anymore.”

“Wow, when did you realize all that?”

“When I came here and found you lying cold in bed. It hit me how devastated I would be if something happened to you and how important you are to me.”

Will grinned. He leaned forward and nuzzled Nico’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now come on, lets get you into the tub.” Nico stood up and pulled Will to his feet, once again slipping his arm around Will’s waist.

“Ooh, I like that idea.”

“To bathe, Solace, not fuck.”

“Hey, I can hope, can’t I?”


End file.
